


Anatomy Lesson

by DrawingAnchors



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, High School, Kissing, Making Out, idk it's a normal high school au that's pretty much the same except they're happy and okay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawingAnchors/pseuds/DrawingAnchors
Summary: Evie is trying very hard to study and Mal is trying very hard to stop her.





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatEmmaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatEmmaman/gifts).



Mal sighed. She looked over to where her girlfriend was leaned up against the headboard, anatomy textbook in hand. Evie chewed on the end of her pencil in concentration. She had been like that for the last forty-five minutes, Mal on the other hand had been rotating between sprawling on the floor and slumped across the foot of their bed, which is where she was at the moment. She had been sighing very pointedly for the last five minutes or so, but Evie hadn’t said a word. Mal sighed again, particularly exasperated this time. 

Evie rolled her eyes and look over her textbook at her girlfriend. “Alright, what’s wrong?” 

“I’m bored.” 

Evie huffed and returned to her reading. “I’m afraid I can’t help you with that, babe. I have exams next week and I have to study.” 

Mal blew a piece of hair out of her face exasperatedly. Why did she have to be dating such a responsible girl? She waited a few more minutes before she decided Evie was probably long overdue a study break. Without a word she maneuvered towards the top of the bed and straddled her girlfriend. 

Evie raised an eyebrow and glanced up momentarily before returning to her textbook. An annoyed scoff sounded from the back of Mal's throat. She pushed the offending piece of literature down to look Evie in the eye. “You know, why read about anatomy when you can just study it first hand?” Mal asked with a hint of mischief in her voice. The hand that wasn’t holding down the book played with the hem of Evie’s shirt. 

“Mal, are you trying to seduce me?” Evie chuckled, lightly tugging the book back towards herself. 

“Possibly.” Mal mumbled, a hint of blush growing on her cheek. 

“Not happening.” The blue haired girl quipped before turning back to her studies. 

Mal smirked and slowly moved her hips in a circle, grinding herself into her girlfriend hips. The pleasant friction grew as she moved back and forth. She watched Evie's face as she pressed down a bit harder. She smiled when her girlfriend's breath hitched and she bit her lip. Yet, once her eyes were open again, she shook her head and was back to her textbook. Another sound of annoyance came from Mal, and Evie smirked. 

Continuing to gyrate her hips, Mal drew small figure eights on Evie’s exposed hip with her finger tip. It was becoming very hard for Evie to not take notice. Her gaze continued to flit between the book in front of her and the girl on top of her, her lower lip taking residence between her teeth.

Mal, realizing she finally had an advantage, decided to see how far she could go before Evie gave in. She slowly slid her hand up Evie’s stomach and under her shirt, her hips still rolling against her girlfriend’s in a consistent rhythm. 

“Mal…” Evie whined a little, her voice pleading. Mal smiled and glanced up at her but gave no further response beyond pushing her hair back with one hand and running her palm over her girlfriend’s abdomen with the other. She lightly traced the underside of her bra with her thumb. 

“Damnit, Mal.” Evie sighed and tossed the book aside. She leaned forward and cupped Mal's jaw pulling her in to kiss her. 

Mal grinned against her girlfriend's lips, “I win.” 

Evie hummed in displeasure. “Shut up. I can still change my mind.” She mumbled, her discontent not stopping her from tangling her hand in Mal's hair to deepen the kiss.  
“You’re – just – mad – that you’re – powerless – against my – charms.” Mal said punctuating each word with a kiss. Evie opened her mouth to argue but lost her train of thought when Mal broke the kiss to instead attach herself to her girlfriend’s neck. One of her hands cupped Evie's neck as Mal nipped softly at the skin at the base of her jaw and then trailed her lips down to where the girl's throat met her collarbone, sucking at the delicate skin there. Mal smiled as a quiet groan escaped from the blue haired girl's lips. She mover her hand from the blue haired girl's neck to her shoulder, gently signaling for her to lay back. Evie leaned back onto the mattress, her girlfriend still straddling her hips. 

Evie slid one arm around Mal’s back pulling her in closer as the girl’s lips worked determinately at her neck. The blue haired girl’s eyes flew open as she remembered she the class she still had to go to the next morning. She managed to get out a breathy “No hickies,” in-between the gasps and moans that were escaping her mouth. Mal obediently moved on from her neck, down to her stomach, placing herself in-between her girlfriend's legs. She ran her hands up the girl's sides pushing her shirt up as she did. Mal leaned back down and drew a line of kisses along the skin right below her breasts making the blue haired girl’s shiver. She scraped her teeth along her abdomen, stopping to take in the site of her girlfriend's stomach before she covered it with deep purple marks. After spending a significant amount of time there, Mal glanced up at her girlfriend, making sure her attention was still wanted. Evie nodded and Mal scooted her way down further down the bed so she could begin pressing kisses right above the line of Evie’s shorts. Evie moaned as Mal nipped lightly at her hip bone. Although she knew that Mal wouldn't travel any further down, she sat up pulling Mal’s face back up to her own anyways, kissing her fiercely. It was Evie’s polite way of saying “That’s far enough.” and frankly, Mal didn’t mind at all.

After one last peck on the lips, Mal found herself being flipped and pushed down into the mattress where Evie had just been. Evie settled into Mal’s side, intertwining their legs, and kissed along the girl’s jawline before letting her teeth scrape down a small patch of her neck. Mal hummed happily as Evie attached her lips behind her ear. Biting down on her lip so as to keep quiet, she let one hand tangle in her girlfriend's perfect blue curls and the other grasp at her hip. Mal did not have to go to class tomorrow and thus would probably be sporting a nice purple bruise just behind her left ear. Guess she would be wearing her hair down tomorrow. 

Evie lifted herself up and repositioned herself so that she was now straddling Mal. She scanned the girl’s face, taking in the moment. Smiling softly, she brushed a strand of hair out of the girl's face and dipped down to kiss Mal on the lips again. Mal sighed happily as Evie settled back down into Mal’s side, draping an arm over her and nuzzling into her neck.  
“See,” Mal said proudly and little out of breath. “That was totally educational.” 

A small scoff escaped Evie’s mouth, but she didn’t really have it in her to argue at the moment. She had to admit, she wouldn’t mind studying anatomy with Mal more often.


End file.
